For example, multilayer ceramic electronic components such as multilayer ceramic capacitors and multilayer piezoelectric elements include a structural region in which ceramic layers and internal electrodes are laminated alternately.
As a method for producing such a multilayer ceramic electronic component, a method as described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-283627 has been proposed.
The method for producing a multilayer ceramic electronic component in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-283627 will be briefly described below. According to this method, first a conductive ink is applied on a green sheet 118 intended to generate a ceramic fired body by an ink-jet printer to form an electrode coating film 120 as shown in FIG. 26.
Subsequently, the electrode coating film 120 is dried, a predetermined number of green sheets 118 each provided with the electrode coating film 120 made of the conductive ink are laminated, and an unfired ceramic laminated body 119 thus obtained is fired in a neutral or reducing atmosphere at 500 to 1400° C. In this way, a ceramic element 121 is obtained which has a structure in which internal electrodes 114 are laminated with a ceramic dielectric layer 112 interposed therebetween.
Thereafter, an external electrode 116 is formed on the ceramic element. In this way, a multilayer ceramic electronic component (multilayer ceramic capacitor) 110 is obtained.
However, the above-mentioned conventional method for producing a multilayer ceramic electronic component has the following problems.
(1) Downsizing is difficult. That is, there is a limit in processing on preparation of a chip-sized green sheet, and it is difficult to reduce the size to a length of 0.4 mm or less and a width of 0.2 mm or less.
(2) Handling is difficult. For handling a chip having a small size (length of 0.4 mm or less and width of 0.2 mm or less) as described in (1), a precise handling mechanism may be required, leading to an increase in equipment cost and a reduction in productivity.
(3) The chip has a corner portion, and is therefore easily chipped. Therefore, the defect ratio may be increased.